1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network communication apparatus, and, more particularly, to a network communication apparatus having a hypertext transport protocol (HTTP) communication function and a facsimile communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an effort is focused on developing network communication apparatuses. Some of network communication apparatuses include an HTTP communication function for exchanging data through a network using HTTP, and a facsimile communication function for exchanging facsimile data by performing a facsimile transmission procedure. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2000-92262 discloses a technology for making device settings of the network communication apparatus through a network. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 2002-7095 discloses the network communication apparatus that displays communication history data in a Web page.
In these examples, a user can make the settings from a remote location, instead of going to the location where the network communication apparatus is installed. Moreover, the user can use a personal computer that facilitates the operation of making the settings.
However, the conventional network communication apparatus can only display data as an HTML file in a Web browser. The HTML has limited capabilities; it is difficult to display the data, and the data cannot be used for secondary purposes.
There are needs for providing data of a terminal and relationships between terminals to a wide range of users through a network. Therefore, the data needs to be provided in a semantic extensible markup language (XML) format, such as a resource description framework (RDF) or a rich site summary (RSS) format.